En solo un segundo
by Suarts
Summary: DracoGinny. Un poquito dramático. Ambos se comen el coco. Creían que podrían ser duros como piedras y resistirlo todo pero... ambos son humanos.
1. El Mejor Momento

Hola! Este no es mi primer fic, pero sí es el primero que publico en esta web. Probablemente, con el tiempo, me avergonzaré de él y desee no haberle puesto pero hace poco me dije "¡qué demonios! ¡publícale!" y aquí está. Al principio yo no veía a Ginny sin Harry, pero luego empezaron a gustarme los Draco/Ginny (este es uno de ellos) y una pareja que tengo muy clara desde el cuarto libro: Ron & Hermione. Así que dedico este fic a todo el que se digne a leerlo, y especialmente a quien deje un review. Acepto críticas. Ahora, a leer!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Capítulo 1 El Mejor Momento  
  
Era de noche. Una noche tormentosa y fría. Y, de nuevo, ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Solo se oía el ruido de la lluvia al caer, pero eso bastaba para impedir que centrase su atención en lograr descansar. Pero muy probablemente la lluvia no fuese un impedimento tan grande como el tipo vida que llevaba. Su vida y la lluvia.. Eran deprimentes. A veces, por las noches, pensaba acerca de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Era tan falsa. todo su mundo era tan ficticio. Mejor dicho, sus mundos. A veces creía que la doble vida que llevaba la iba a trastornar. Era extraño. Sabía que si estaba en un lado no podía estar en otro, y en cambio. necesitaba estar en los dos. Escuchó las sábanas moverse y sintió cómo el hombre que había a su lado se levantaba.  
  
¿Te marchas? - preguntó.  
  
No sabía que estabas despierta. - dijo él, agarrando su ropa.  
  
¿Acaso tú puedes dormir? - dijo ella, irónica.  
  
Él no contestó.  
  
A veces creo que esto no vale la pena. - dijo ella.  
  
No la vale, Weasley. - dijo él.  
  
No le entendía, pero tampoco quería preguntar. Sólo suspiró.  
  
¿Vendrás mañana? - le preguntó.  
  
No lo sé. - él empezó a vestirse - ¿Vendrás tú?  
  
Quiero verte. - dijo ella.  
  
Él volvió a no hablar.  
  
Tal vez Ron y Hermione quieran que me quede.  
  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
  
A veces no me creo lo que está pasando. Es. ¡es ridículo! - se quejó la muchacha.  
  
Ya lo sé. - el se puso la capa y sacó la varita.  
  
Adiós. - susurró la pelirroja.  
  
Adiós. - susurró él, antes de desaparecer.  
  
* * *  
  
A la mañana siguiente descubrió que, gracias a la poción que había tomado, había logrado dormir. Y había dormido tanto, que muy probablemente no le diese tiempo a pasar por casa antes de ir al trabajo. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una casa de madera, antigua y polvorienta, que olía a humedad y a cerrado, y que estaba llena de goteras y desconchones. Y, en cambio, era aquel espantoso lugar donde solía encontrar la felicidad. El colchón sobre el que había dormido estaba en el suelo, y las sábanas eran blancas y estaban limpias, con lo cual estaban fuera de lugar en ese sitio. Se levantó, se deshizo el moño y cogió su ropa, que estaba sobre una silla. Hizo un giro de varita y apareció en el dormitorio de su casa. Dejó la ropa sobre la cama, se quitó la camisa (de hombre) que llevaba puesta y se duchó. Al salir, escondió la camisa en cuestión en el fondo de un armario y metió el resto de las prendas en el cesto de lavar. Le dolía la cabeza. Buscó en el botiquín del baño un analgésico muggle, el cual se tomó.  
  
Se vistió y cepilló el cabello, y se puso gafas de sol. No tenía hambre. Hizo otro giro de varita y apareció a la puerta del ministerio.  
  
Virginia Weasley. Trabajo aquí. - dijo. Al instante una chapita con su nombre y su misión salió de la máquina. "Estúpido sistema." Pensó.  
  
Por supuesto, podía entrar por la parte de empleados. No obstante, la entrada de visitantes quedaba más cerca de su departamento y ya llegaba tarde. Recorrió algunos pasillos saludando gente con sonrisa de compromiso, y al final terminó corriendo por el recinto del Ministerio de Magia (algo terminantemente prohibido), pensando en cómo se iba a poner Harry (que se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades) si se retrasaba demasiado (otra vez). Al llegar a un pasillo concreto, obstruido por una enorme puerta de seguridad, marcó la contraseña debida y pasó. El pasillo, silencioso y vacío, indicaba que la reunión ya había empezado y que la estaban esperando. ¡Mierda! Llegó a la última puerta, se quitó las gafas de sol y entró.  
  
Llegas tarde. - le dijo Ron, que estaba a la derecha.  
  
No me digas. - repuso ella con sarcasmo.  
  
Ron, creo que echarle la bronca a tu hermana ahora es trabajo mío. - dijo Harry, detrás del escritorio. - Entra y céntrate, ¿vale? - dijo, dirigiéndose a ella.  
  
Ginny asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Tienes pinta de no haber dormido bien. ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Ron, con cara de estar preguntando más bien "¿con quién?".  
  
No es algo que te interese. - le cortó ella.  
  
Y no es momento. - dijo Harry.  
  
El resto de la sala les miraba en silencio, no obstante acostumbrados a ese tipo de conversaciones.  
  
Si pasa toda la noche. en vela - dijo Ron, insinuando algo - no rendirá bien en el trabajo.  
  
Creo que Gin trabaja excelentemente, Ron. - dijo Harry - Aunque agradecería que vinieses descansada, y que no dieses de qué hablar aquí. Ya sabes cómo es Ron  
  
Sí, papaítos. - contestó ella con cara de "bueno, vale, lo que vosotros digáis". - Seré buena  
  
Ron sonrió con sarcasmo. "Bah. nada comparado con Draco." Pensó la pelirroja.  
  
Siento tener que ponerme así, Ginny, pero es vuestra culpa por nombrarme jefe de sección. Ahora. bueno, me gustaría felicitar a Neville y a Luna por los dos mortífagos que detuvisteis el sábado. Estuvisteis estupendos, chicos. - dijo Harry.  
  
Su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood, con la cual no hablaba en serio desde que la lucha contra los mortífagos se hizo más fuerte (no sabía si podría soportar la tentación de relajarse un poco), y Neville Longobottom, también camarada suyo, sonrieron un poco azorados.  
  
Gracias. - susurró Luna - Pero nah, no fue nada. No logramos ninguna información, y dos mortífagos menos no ayudarán en nada.  
  
Los granitos de arena pronto hacen un montón, Luna. - dijo Harry, por toda explicación - Gin, ¿tienes algo para nosotros?  
  
Ginny le pasó su carpeta llena de papeles.  
  
La sede de los mortífagos es el castillo de Rosengava, al norte de Irlanda. Estoy segura. - dijo.  
  
Gin, estuvimos dos días allí y no vimos nada. - dijo él, reflejando los pensamientos del resto de sus compañeros compañeros.  
  
No sé, Harry, tal vez estén allí temporalmente. Es más, están allí periódicamente. Mira lo que te he dado, ¡es evidente! Este sábado estarán allí todos y cada uno  
  
El jefe le echó un vistazo por encima al elaborado informe, sonriéndose a sí mismo. "Esa sonrisa que me hacía temblar cuando era una quinceañera, y que dejó de provocarme eso a los dieciséis." Pensó ella.  
  
Tenéis que leer esto, chicos. - dijo Harry, visiblemente impresionado - Creo. creo que es el día. Avisad a todos los aurores. Este sábado. Es el día  
  
Las palabras del señor Potter fueron como un shock para todos los reunidos (Ron Parvati, Luna, Neville y Matt Sanders). Se notó. Pero nadie sabía lo que eso estaba significando para Ginny. Para ella fue aún peor.  
  
¿Estás seguro de que podremos con ellos, Harry? - preguntó su hermano.  
  
No. - susurró ella. - Será una masacre. No ganaremos nada.  
  
Chicos, - dijo Harry - no ha habido ni habrá una oportunidad así durante años. Tiene que ser ahora. O todo o nada.  
  
Bueno. Ya era inevitable. Supuso que ya lo sabía desde antes, pero que ni ella ni Draco querían pensar en ello. Tal vez por eso Draco se hubiese ido tan pronto esa noche.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
Creo que he batido récord. - dijo Ginny, tendida sobre el colchón, pasándole a Draco unos informes - He tardado una semana en averiguarlo todo.  
  
Él los echó un vistazo, al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa.  
  
Sí. ¿Qué tal os fue con Goyle? Lo pillasteis, ¿no? - dijo él.  
  
Reconozco que has sido hábil al encontrar nuestro rastro. Y eso que mi padre se esforzó en taparlo todo.  
  
¿Has hablado con él últimamente?  
  
No, - dijo él, tendiéndose junto a ella, con un gesto de la mano - ambos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. Y estamos en distintos grupos.  
  
Ah. - asintió la chica - Este sábado vais a ir todos allí, ¿verdad?  
  
Sí. - añadió él, con un poco de melancolía. - Pero hace mucho que no me besas. - comentó, con más alegría.  
  
Se besaron.  
  
No has tenido mucho tiempo para mí desde que regresaste de Italia la semana pasada, ¿sabes? - ella lo volvió a besar - Dos semanas. sí es mucho tiempo.  
  
Volvieron a besarse, con pasión, y Ginny sintió las manos del muchacho acariciándole la espalda, por debajo del camisón.  
  
* * * ¡Gin! ¡Gin, despierta! - le decía Ron.  
  
¿Eh? ¿Qué? - sacudió la cabeza - Lo siento.  
  
Volved a trabajar, ¿vale? Fin de la sesión. - dijo Harry.  
  
Ginny, medio ida, se dispuso a salir del despacho de su jefe, pero fue interrumpida.  
  
¡Hey, Gin! ¡Harry! ¿Podemos hablar?  
  
Sí, claro, Ron. - dijo Harry, colocándose las gafas con el dedo índice. - ¿Queréis café?  
  
No hará falta, Harry, Ron solo me humillará en público un poco más y después se comerá el tarro con cosas raras para finalmente "regañarme" en plan mamá como guinda del helado. - dijo Ginny sentándose sobre la mesa de Harry.  
  
Pues no, listilla. - dijo Ron, sentándose en el escritorio también.  
  
Dejad de comportaros como críos, ¿vale? - Harry había hechizado café para tres de todas formas, después de cerrar la puerta - Ron, se supone que eres el mayor no su guardián.  
  
"Ni tú eres mi defensor, Potter. Me "defiendes" como si ni pudiese hacerlo sola. sois tan iguales que me extraña que no te vuelvas pelirrojo. El caso es que tu NO eres mi hermano, solo jefe y amigo pero no hermano." Pensó Ginny. No obstante, prefirió morderse la lengua.  
  
¿Es que acaso me perdisteis el respeto de repente o qué? - dijo Harry, viendo a los dos sentados sobre el escritorio y, por tanto, encima del trabajo de toda una semana.  
  
Totalmente. - bromeó Ginny - Ahora, Ronnie,.  
  
¡No me llames Ronnie! - se quejó él.  
  
Bueno, pues: Ahora, Ronald, cuéntanos que cosa TAN importante nos tienes que contar. Este explotador me ha puesto mucho trabajo y tengo que acabarlo para que me paguen.  
  
Gin. bueno, a ver. ¿recordáis que Hermione se había sentido mal?  
  
Sí. Pero ella dijo que no trascendía. ¿Es muy grave? - dijo Harry.  
  
Gin, vas a ser tía. Y tú, Harry, serás padrino.  
  
A Ginny se le cayó el café al suelo, y a Harry las gafas.  
  
Estupendo el momento. ¿no Ron?  
  
Joder. - fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo. - Era solo deciros eso, y que Hermione no vendrá este sábado.  
  
Ginny salió del despacho detrás de su hermano, como congelada. Había empezado a conectar ideas y el resultado no había sido nada bueno. 


	2. Haciendo como si todo fuese normal

Arwen Chan: Puede que ya lo hayas leído en harryargentino, donde uso el nick de Claire, pero ese nick estaba cogido. Aviso: está reescrito.  
  
Jeru: hice click en tu nombre, vi tu perfil y leí algunos ff. ¡son muy buenos! Creo que yo jamás sería capaz de escribir así. pero weno, qué va a hacérsele.  
  
Kim Voltrex: es que cho es tonta, tonta de remate!!! La pequeña conversación de harry y cho en el review fue una mezcla entre mi imaginación y lo que me toca vivir cada día en clase con el compañero que se sienta detrás y su novia (ambos tan cortos que si los vieses, creerías que lo hacen adrede). Al menos él es buena persona (y sus ojos azules me dan una alegría de vez en cuando.). Pero a lo que vamos, a ver si mi inspiración vuelve y puedo publicar esto.  
  
Este capítulo va dedicado a Arwen Chan, Jeru, y a Kim Voltrex, mis reviewadoras favoritas (porque sois las mejores y además las únicas).  
  
Bueno, a quien lo lea, que lo disfrute. 1 besazo!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 2 Soledad Nocturna  
  
Cuando Ron me dio la noticia fue como si mis esquemas (que había tardado bastante en construir) se cayesen a pedazos. Me senté en mi silla y me vi reflejada en la pantalla del ordenador apagado. Me recordé a Narciso, un personaje mitológico griego que se enamoró de su propia imagen. Todas mis frustraciones hasta el momento se habían centrado en mí misma. Ni siquiera en lo que podría sentir Draco había pensado yo. No es un ser sin sentimientos. Aunque no sepa si sufre por los demás o no, sí sé que siente celos y que a veces se siente inferior y que, por supuesto, puede sentir dolor físico. Mi mayor problema con la inminente batalla, hasta el momento, había sido el tener que perder a Draco. Y, la verdad, no sé por qué eso me duele tanto. Pero al fin y al cabo, aunque la relación que lleve con el no sea amorosa (es MUY ÍNTIMA, pero no amorosa), después de todo es mi confidente y mi apoyo desde hace años. Y eso cuenta. Pero el caso es que está lo que sienta él, y está mi sobrino. Hermione, aunque le gustaría luchar junto a todos, no va a exponerlo. Y Ron. él odiaría dejar sin padre a ese bebé. Pero se siente comprometido, y lo está. Como todos. No es el único auror casado, muchos más tienen esposa e hijos. Y quien no, tiene padres, hermanos y amigos. Y ahora (y sólo ahora, hasta aquí llega mi egoísmo) y no antes de entregar ese papel a Harry, he pensado en la cantidad de padres sobreviviendo a hijos, viudos, viudas huérfanos y huérfanas que habrá el domingo por la mañana.  
  
¡Estúpida! - gruño.  
  
¿Sentimientos de culpa? - pregunta Luna.  
  
El suelo del despacho que compartimos es de baldosas blancas y negras, y las paredes tienen un horrible papel color beige. Muy soso. Hay dos escritorios de madera clara, con dos ordenadores muggles viejísmos, y varias plumas y pergaminos desperdigados a su alrededor. Y detrás de cada escritorio hay una butaca con ruedas color rojo oscuro, a juego con los marcos de un par de cuadros de arte modernista (coches muggles y escobas moviéndose juntos por una carretera, todo dibujado con trazos extraños). Casi se me había olvidado que Luna era mi amiga. Hace prácticamente un mes que no nos vemos sino aquí, y hablamos sólo de trabajo. Pero parece que ella ha comprendido mi ausencia. Ya casi se me había olvidado que Luna me comprende, que sabe más o menos lo que me pasa con sólo mirarme, que me conoce.  
  
No debí averiguar tanto, ¿no crees? - la digo - Casi es peor el remedio que la enfermedad.  
  
Tal vez a corto plazo. Pero piensa. tal vez dentro de veinte años se sigan sintiendo las huellas de la guerra. Pero, ¿qué hay dentro de cincuenta? Quien Tú Sabes es inmortal. La diferencia está en que dentro de medio siglo nos recuerden como héroes o tengan que seguir lidiando con él.  
  
Eso es cierto. - susurro.  
  
Hiciste bien. Has sido ética y honesta, y no puede haber paz en el mundo sin antes haber justicia y verdad. - dijo, como si se tratase de una política - Y si no pregúntales a mi hermana y a su ONG.  
  
¿Ética? ¿Honesta? Si tú supieras.  
  
Aún así, sólo he pensado en mí misma y.  
  
Si solucionas tus propios problemas evitarás que los demás se preocupen en solucionártelos. La verdad, si fueses o te mostrases más feliz me quitarías un peso de encima. - argumentó Luna. - Y ¿cómo vas a solucionar tus problemas si no piensas en ellos?  
  
Sonreí. Luna sabe cómo ponerme contenta.  
  
Ahora, y quitando paños calientes, Luna. Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?  
  
Mucho. - asintió ella. Hizo una pausa y, tras el silencio, continuó hablando como si nada - Neville, Matt y yo habíamos pensado en que podíamos quedar los cuatro mañana. Vamos al cine y luego tomamos un par de copas. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
Admiro su buen humor. Es. es. uff. Yo no puedo tenerlo. El caso es que el par de copas incluye acabar tarde, incluso acabar por la mañana. ¿Y Draco qué? Pero por otra parte. Draco no es la única persona en mi vida. Me gustaría pasarlo bien con mis amigos antes de que. antes de que sea tarde.  
  
Mañana es martes, y te recuerdo que el miércoles trabajamos. Me parece bien que vayamos al cine, pero lo de las copas ya veremos. ¿Ok?  
  
Porfa.  
  
Lo pensaré, ya veremos.  
  
¡Ginny! ¡Tú siempre tan aburrida. - ironizó ella.  
  
* * *  
  
Esta tarde me he presentado en casa de Ron y Hermione con un sonajero de colorines y una botella de vino (y un botellín de naranjada), tan sonriente como si fuese Heidi y hubiese regresado a la montaña después de siglos en la ciudad. Vamos, sólo me faltó dar brincos y llamar a Pedro y al abuelito. Pero si lo hice, supongo que fue por animar. A ellos y a mí. Hemos hecho de todo. Primero se hacían los serios (como pasa siempre) y el matrimonio maduro y feliz. Pero no llegan a los veintiseis años. Vamos, que se pusieron a discutir. Ronnie y yo bebimos el vino y Hermione la naranjada mientras jugábamos al monopoly y al trivial. Herms contra Ron y yo, y nos ganó, vale, lo reconozco. Después, y a petición mía, jugamos al twister. Estuve veinte minutos en posición de hacer el puente, pero con un pie en una punta y el otro en la otra, y sin una mano. Y Roncito no se colocaba bien, y Hermione decía que no giraba la ruleta hasta que Ron no se colocase y jugase bien. Al final me caí de culo y se acabó el twister. Por casualidad, encendí la tele. Hermione se marchó (no he sabido a dónde hasta ahora) y Ron me explicó de qué iba la serie a la que se había enganchado. Curiosos estos objetos muggles. Pero jamás imaginaría que Ron acabase viendo semejante culebrón. Hermione ha aparecido por la puerta.  
  
Te quedas a cenar, ¿no?  
  
Miro mi reloj. Llevo el muggle derecha en la y el mágico a la izquierda, y especifico que miré el muggle (que se limita a darte la hora) porque el mágico es un cabrón. Las once y media. ¡¡¡Es tardísimo!!! .Draco.  
  
No, no Hermione. Ya me iba. - y me desaparecí, mientras la oía gritar "No, Gin, no es problema. Quédate."  
  
Pasé por mi casa y en un segundo cogí un pijama. Volví a girar mi varita. Aparecí otra vez en aquella habitación sucia y fría. . y vacía. Demonios, se supone que él debía estar ya allí. Me desvestí y me puse el camisón (ahora me iba a congelar, eso me pasa por llegar tarde a todas partes). Me tendí en la cama y comencé a revisar papeles (trabajo atrasado), aunque realmente lo que hice fue empezar a comerme el coco mientras mi estómago reclamaba su ración de cena diaria. ¡Qué hambre! ¡Y qué quejicas somos los habitantes de los países desarrollados! Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué demonios hago yo con Draco y qué siento por él? Justo en ese momento aparece él. Con el cabello revuelto y su habitual sonrisa sarcástica. Sonrío al verlo. No sé por qué sonrío como una tonta, y mucho menos si estoy de todo menos contenta.  
  
Hola. - susurro, mientras me levanto y lo beso.  
  
* * *  
  
Me aparezco en casa, en mi habitación. Automáticamente, deshago la cama adrede. Hace tiempo que Voldemort envía por las mañanas a sus propios elfos domésticos a casa de todos los mortífagos. Nos quiere controlados. No me gustaría imaginarme lo que ocurriría si alguien se enterase de que me acuesto con la Weasley. Probablemente me torturarían a mí y después a ella, y me harían darles toda la información que me he callado. Cabrones. Siempre relacioné el apellido familiar con el honor y la nobleza y ahora me parece todo lo contrario. Sin duda, los Malfoy son los mejores. Pero la cuestión es, si somos los mejores, ¿qué demonios hacemos huyendo de los aurores y sirviendo a Voldemort? Un Malfoy no debería servir ni a Voldemort ni a nadie, solo debería ser servido, eso para empezar. Luego está la tortura. Con el tiempo, los muggles me han dado pena. ¿Cómo demonios se puede vivir sin magia? Ginny me dice que eso para ellos no es problema pero, a decir verdad, lo dudo. A mí no me parece ni noble ni nada por el estilo pelear con alguien que es más débil que tú. En cambio, Potter ha estudiado magia. No me importaría echarle unas cuantas cruciatus a ver si su sonrisa estúpida permanece en esa cara. Me aparezco en el centro de reuniones, donde están Blaise y Pansy, dándose el lote. Cuando Pansy comprendió que yo no la iba a hacer caso (conste que yo se lo dije alto y claro), no le faltó tiempo para liarse con mi mejor amigo. Ella se volvió:  
  
-¿No nos vas a decir que nos busquemos un hotel, Draco? - la muy zorra se creía que se me había adelantado, y se sonreía.  
  
-Yo no repito tópicos. - me pasé la mano por el pelo y sonreí de la manera que siempre le hacía morderse el labio y temblar - Pero deberíais dejaros respirar, así Blaise podría hablar y a ti se te quitaría lo blanco de la cara. ¿No crees, Pansy?  
  
Efectivamente, se mordió el labio y se sentó frente a Blaise, en lugar de encima de él.  
  
-¿Celoso, Draco?  
  
-Asqueado. - dije. 


End file.
